


Kingdom of Hearts and Lust

by ZeroRestraints



Series: The Lewdiverse [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Island hunk Sora along with his friends Riku and Kairi always dreamed of exploring the worlds beyond their islands. With the arrival of dark forces, they must now traverse through wild and varied worlds, meet unique and interesting characters, and have plenty of wild sexy fun along the way as they fight against the forces of evil.





	Kingdom of Hearts and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> You guys loved Gotta Bang'em All! ?  
> Well here's a take on another favorite franchise with an AllShipping-twist! Let's see how the Kingdom Hearts universe fairs

_ I am floating...or...am I falling? _

 

_ I...can’t see anything...nothing but...dark… _

 

_ I...feel myself turning… _

 

_ Am I upside down...or not? _

 

_ I touch something solid, and the darkness flies away to reveal a stain-glass image of a woman. _

 

_ A strange voice speaks to me, telling me to make a choice. There is a sword, a shield and a wand. Deciding not to play favorites, I quickly leapt about and grabbed all three. To my surprise, it sounded like the voice was glitching and a the weapons fuse into an awesome looking blade.  _

 

_ After that I find myself being transported onto different stained glass floors and put through different tasks from braking boxes to fighting these strange black creatures with golden eyes. I fight many of them before coming face to face with a massive black monster with glowing golden eyes and a large heart-shaped hole in its stomach.  _

 

_ I seemingly manage to beat it, but it slams its massive hands into the ground, creating a pool of darkness that sucks me in, unable to fight it. And then… _

 

_ Nothing _ .

 

**-KHL-**

 

“W-Whoa!” exclaimed a young male voice. 

 

This voice belonged to the young stud known as  **Sora** . He was an 18-year-old stud that stood at 6 ft tall and has got a nice tan twunk body with strong arms, hard abs, thick thighs, a nice heart-shaped butt, large pecs, a throbbing 10” long 3.5” thick cock with softball-sized balls, spiky brown hair and alluring blue eyes. Across his back, he has black tribal tattoos in the shape of the crown pendant which he was born with and some tribal markings along his left arm. 

 

Sora was sitting naked along the beach coast of a small island, an island that was part of a group known as the  **_Destiny Islands_ ** , otherwise known as Sora’s homeworld.

 

Sora let out a tired yawn before leaning back onto the sandy ground. However, when he did, he saw a familiar smiling face.

 

“Whoa!” Sora yelped as he sat up and turned around to see the giggling figure. He rolled his eyes. “Very funny Kairi.”

 

“Knew I’d find you lazing about here Sora,” said  **Kairi** with a giggle. She was an 18-year-old bombshell standing at 5’ 4” with light-tan skin, a curvy figure with smooth arms, thick legs with a perky bubble butt that outclasses Sora’s, a hairless pussy, big bouncy H-cup breasts with unique big pink heart-shaped nipples, short luscious ruby hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a tight pink and black dress that did little to hide her impressive curves. “You always like to sunbathe naked at this time of day.”

 

“Hey, gotta keep the tan somehow,” Sora said with a smirk. “So what’s up Kairi? 

 

“Well, other than you just snoozing about, not much,” Kairi replied. “So what were you dreaming about?”

 

“Not sure,” Sora replied. “And that’s the thing...there was this huge monster, and it sucked me up. But the weird thing is that it felt so real, like it was actually happening. I don’t know.”

 

“Maybe you’ve been in the sun too long,” Kairi teased. 

 

“Maybe,” Sora said before lying back down onto the sand. “So what’s up Kairi? You didn’t come here just to surprise me I’m betting. Is it the boat? I thought we finished it last week.”

 

“Oh we did,” Kairi replied. “I just came by to see you and tell you that the others want to have a meeting later about which direction we should take.”

 

“Ah, alright then,” Sora replied. A thought came to him and he sat up. “Say Kairi, do you remember anything about your old place? You know, the world you came from.”

 

Kairi sighed before sitting down next to Sora. “Not really. I...can’t seem to recall anything beyond my own name. But...I don’t really mind not remembering, I like it here, and I like being with you and everyone else on the islands. Though...I’ll admit I’m kinda excited about seeing what’s out there.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Sora replied, smiling at the sky.

 

“What about you Sora?” Kairi asked. “Do you remember anything about the world you came from?”

 

“If you don’t remember then there’s no way I will,” Sora replied. “I was found as a baby floating in the see, remember? The only thing I had when I was found was this,” Sora gestured to the crown-shaped pendant that hung on a silver chain necklace around his neck. On the back, it has his name. “I’m just glad my mom found me and took care of me.”

 

“Me too,” Kairi replied before looking up. “Sora...do you...do you think we were brought here for a reason?” she asked, confusing the boy. “Like...Do you think that whatever had us come from another world, may have had reason to.”

 

“Maybe...I don’t know,” Sora replied uncertainty.

 

“I knew I’d find you two lazies here,” said a rough voice. Both Kairi and Sora turned back to see a smirking figure. 

 

“Oh, hey Riku,” Sora and Kairi said at the same time to their closest friend.

 

“Hey you two,” replied  **Riku.** A 19-year-old hunk that stood at 6’ 4” with a nice muscular body with light-tan skin. He’s got thick biceps and forearms, 8-pack abs, large thick pecs, a nice toned ass, short shiny silver hair and strong blue eyes. He wore nothing but a set of short black gloves, black wrist-bands, a pair of blue/white/black sneakers, and a set of blue mortocylce chaps with large baggy legs and showed off his yellow and black jock-strap that held his  12” long 3” thick cock with tennis-ball sized balls. On his nipples he had a set of black leather X-shaped covers to prevent his pink nipples from leaking milk, a unique feature to him. “So Kairi, I thought you were getting Sora for them meeting.”

 

“I was, but you said it would be later tonight,” Kairi teased. “And you’re calling us lazy? What are you doing that is so important?”

 

“Getting some more supplies for the trip,” Riku said before sitting next to the pair. “Someone’s gotta be responsible.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sora said rolling his eyes. “So besides being ‘responsible’, what else are you doing Riku?”

 

“Other than looking for you two, not much,” Riku replied. “I heard you two talking about your old worlds.”

 

“Yeah, we were just talking,” Sora replied. “What about you Riku? Do you remember the world you came from?”

 

“Probably less than Kairi, I was left as a baby like you Sora,” Riku replied. “Though I’ll admit, I do want to know why we were all sent to this world and maybe find out who my real parents are.”

 

“Guess I can understand,” Sora replied. “I mean, I love my mom, but you can’t help but wonder.”

 

“True,” Kairi replied as she joined the boys to stare at the sky. “So...we’re really doing it then...huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Riku replied. “In two days we’ll head out to explore the worlds beyond these islands.”

 

“Yep,” Sora agreed. “I wonder what kind of worlds there are out there. Maybe one where everyone is an animal, or one where people can fly.”

 

“Who knows, maybe there’s one where everyone just walks around naked,” Kairi said with a tease.

 

Riku chuckled. “We might as well say we’re already there since Sora spends most of his time naked anyways.”

 

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it,” Sora said with a chuckle. “And besides, you two are hardly ones to be complaining right now.”

 

Gesturing to them, but Riku and Kairi realized they had gotten horny from staring at Sora’s sexy naked bod. Riku’s rod was tenting up in his jockstrap and Kairi had decide to go commando so her pussy was already starting to leak. The two teens blushed at being caught which led to Sora chuckling.

 

“Heh, can’t say I blame you, I am pretty irresistible,” Sora teased.

 

Kairi and Riku pouted at Sora’s teasing, but looked to at each other. A silent message was sent between the two, and the pair smirked. They turned back to Sora who became a little unnerved by their stares.

 

“Uh...guys?” Sora asked nervously. “W-What are out-NGHA!”

 

Sora’s cry was the result of Kairi and Riku each take a firm hold of his dick and giving it a tight strong squeeze. “What’s the matter Sora? You seem to be in a  _ bind _ ?” Kairi asked with a sexy naughty smirk.

 

“Yeah, and you were so  _ cocky _ before,” Riku added with his own mischievous smirk. The two kept on squeezing Sora’s cock, forcing it to get fully hard between them. “Heh, already hard Sora? You are such a horny bitch.”

 

“Oh like we’re any better Riku,” Kairi giggled.

 

Sora was panting heavily, unable to move due to the vice-like grip his best friends had on his cock. His dick already starting to leak pre as they gripped it. Sora let out a pitiful mewl, making his friends chuckle.

 

“Aw, is little Sora needy now?” Kairi asked as she reached down towards Sora’s hardened nipples and gave one a tight pinch and twist.

 

“Ngh!” Sora grunted at the action.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s only fair we help you,” Riku said with a grin. “What are friends for after all?” 

 

With that, Kairi and Riku released Sora’s dick and nipple, making Sora release a relieved/disappointed sigh. He looked up and saw both his friends shedding their clothes and exposing their sexy bodies. Sora became entranced by their attractive shapes just as they had with his. 

 

Kairi and Riku turned down towards Sora, seeing him stare in lust towards them. They smiled down to their friend, these now being smile of love and equal lust for their equally attractive friend. The two leaned down onto their butts and pulled Sora in for a three-way kiss. Sora happily accepted the kiss, mashing his lips against his friends’.

 

As they kissed, their hands went all over their bodies. Sora and Riku were each fondling one of Kairi’s breasts and pumping each other’s cocks while Kairi pumped both of theirs. The three teens moaned into each others’ mouths, which led to their tongue tangling each other in a heated interchange of spit.

 

The trio then moved from fondling each other and went on their sides and decided to go for a 69 position with Sora licking Kairi’s pussy, Kairi sucking on Riku’s dick, and Riku sucking on Sora’s cock. The three teens moaned and shifted as they pleased each other, a pastime that always brought them great enjoyment. 

 

‘ _ Kairi always tastes so good, _ ’ Sora thought as he licked and tasted Kairi’s tight snatch. As he did, he brought his hands up and started to play and push his fingers into Kairi’s snatch. Judging by her quivering legs, he saw that it got just the response that he was looking for. The brunette used his tongue and fingers to tease and penetrate the ruby-haired girl’s snatch, making her moan around Riku’s shaft.

 

‘ _ F-Fuck~ Soraaa~ _ ’ Kairi mentally moaned while she felt Sora tease her. Despite this, she did not relent in sucking on Riku’s shaft. Thanks to her position, she was able to use her bountiful breasts to give the powerful dick a tantalizing tit-job. She squeezed the shaft between her soft but firm mounds combined with her sucking which left plenty of drool to make the shaft slippery slick for her breasts to move easier around it.

 

“ _ S-Shit! C-Can't cum yet! _ ’ Riku thought while Kairi was giving him her infamous boob-job. However, this did not distract him from sucking on his best friend's cock. Riku was able to deepthroat Sora’s entire shaft, a trick he perfected through their years of sexual bonding. As he sucked down on the nicely sized shaft, he played with Sora’s balls, squeezing them gently with his hands. 

 

The combined actions of the three drove each other wild, making them all tremble with pleasure but yet remained determined to give the other just as much of a good time as they were receiving. It did not take them long before each of them came at almost the exact same time.

 

“MMM!” the trio moaned out as they came. Sora’s mouth, fingers and face all became coated in Kairi’s sweet tasting pussy juices. Kairi received a bountiful load of Riku’s cum into her mouth. A good portion of it flowed out of her mouth and dripped down Riku’s cock and in between her breasts. Riku got a stomach full of Sora’s seed as he unloaded directly down into the silver-haired boy’s throat. Even as he took Sora’s seed into his belly, Riku kept a firm grip on the brunette’s balls, determined to get as much of his best friend’s cum as possible.

 

When the trio came down from their orgasmic high, they pulled away from each other panting and red-faced as they sat up. They each wiped their faces and bodies of the sexual juices that had escaped their mouths until they were more-or-less clean. They then took one look at each other and could see they were still horny as hell. With astounding speed, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all conjoined with each other for the next round.

 

Riku sat down on his plump posterior with his hard rod standing at full attention. He watched as Sora moved above his waist and spread his plump ass cheeks apart revealing a pink puckered hole. Sora quickly lowered himself down and like a glove to a hand took Riku’s cock all the way down to the base in a single push.

 

“F-Fuck Riku~” Sora moaned. “D-Did you gain another inch recently?”

 

Riku chuckled before squeezing Sora’s ass with his hands. “Nope, not recently, but you do feel tighter. Have you been doing those keegal exercises your mom told you about?”

 

“H-Heh, they work don’t they?” Sora asked with a small laugh moving himself up and down a bit to get a moan from Riku.

 

“My turn,” Kairi said as she walked in front of the two boys. She turned around, facing her heart shaped butt at Sora’s face and lowered herself, aiming her pussy directly onto Sora’s cock. “Ngah! Sora! So good!” she moaned quickly as she felt the large member fill her cunt fully.

 

“K-Kairi,” Sora moaned out as he felt Kairi’s slick, warm and tight snatch wrap around his cock like a sleeve. “Y-You’ve got to be from another planet Kairi, cause this pussy is out of this world!”

 

Both Kairi and Riku were unable to hold back their laughter. “S-Seriously Sora? That corny joke again?” Riku shot back.

 

“You use that joke every time you fuck me,” Kairi said as she reached the base of Sora’s cock.

 

“W-What can I say? Just one of the reasona I’m so lovable,” Sora said teasingly.

 

“You are Sora,” Kairi said, placing a hand on Sora’s cheek. “I love you and Riku so much. I’m so happy to be going on our adventure with you two.”

 

Touched by the words of their female bestie, the two boys smiled back lovingly. “Yeah, I got to agree with Kairi,” Riku spoke. “I love you guys so much too. Without you two, I might be in a much worse place.”

 

“Heh, I doubt it, you’re too awesome Riku, and so are you Kairi,” Sora said with a bright smile. “The two of you are so amazing and I’m so happy to have you both as my best friends. I love you guys so much.” The trio smiled lovingly at each other, knowing that no matter the challenge or the danger, as long as they stuck together, they would be alright.

 

With their loving words spoken, the trio returned to their lustful fun with Riku driving his hips into Sora’s tight ass, making him drive his own hard shaft back into Kairi’s cunt. The teen all moaned loudly as they fucked each other, each feeling the other fully and driving the other mad with pleasure.

 

Riku’s raging rod drove deeply into Sora’s tight passage. Each thrust slammed like a hammer against Sora’s prostate, making the brunette see stars as the force caused him to bounce and drive deeper into Kairi before gravity pulled him back down onto Riku’s unforgiving shaft. Every time that Sora came back down their balls would collide and both boys groaned as their nuts slammed against one another. 

 

Sora didn’t care what position he was in, but being in the middle between his two best friends felt like heaven. Riku’s cock kept driving into him sending jolts of pleasure through him while Kairi’s tight cunt latched onto his cock milking it with each thrust. With heat from both ends filling him with a warmth he knew he would not be able to live without and so he kept on giving his two best friends just as much pleasure as they gave him.

 

Kairi moaned loudly as she bounced up and down on Sora’s shaft, feeling every inch of it stretching her vagina and slamming into her womb like a battering ram. She had made sure to eat the special fruit that kept her from getting pregnant, before going to have sex with her friends, but in her lust-filled mind she couldn’t help but imagine how amazing it would have been to feel to be impregnated by the boys. Her lavish breasts bounced wildly with each thrust and were covered in her saliva as her mouth hung agape and drool dribbled from her grinning maw.

 

The teens fucked each other without stop for quite a while, each letting out loud drawn out moans of their pleasurable experience. Their bodies adding in a symphony of lewd sounds from the smack of Riku’s hips on Sora’s ass to the squelch of Sora filling up Kairi’s pussy.

 

And like a bolt of lighting, the trio let out their loudest moan of pleasure as they each reached their climax in unison. Riku gripped onto Sora’s hips and slammed him down onto his base before filling the brunette with his hot spunk. Sora did the same with Kairi, filling her womb to the brim while she orgasmed over Sora’s cock, covering it in her juices with she milked the rod for all it was worth. Both Kairi and Sora’s stomachs bulged slightly due to the sheer volume of jizz that was unloaded deep inside them.

 

As they all came in unison, they all had their eyes closed so none of them could see as their bodies were momentarily covered in odd auras. Kairi’s body was covered in a golden white glow, Riku was surrounded by purplish-black flames, and Sora was engulfed in a pale blend of gold and purple flames. There wasn’t anyone else supposedly in the area so no one else saw this happen. The auras disappeared as quickly as they came, almost as if they never happened in the first place.

 

When their orgasms came to their end, the trio slumped onto their backs with Riku landing on the sand, Sora landing on Riku’s chest, and Kairi landing on Sora’s. The three of them panted heavily as they came down from their orgasmic release, each reeling from the pleasure they had given and received.

 

As their breathing came to a stable pace, they looked at each other. They all smiled and managed to lean in for another steamy three-way kiss. This kiss was enough to get them excited all over again, and with a quick change of positions, they were at it again.

 

While the trio fucked each other for what looked to be the rest of the afternoon, none of them knew that they had been watched during their fun.

 

“Ngha~ K-Keoni!” moaned a a young voice. This voice belonged to  **Lilo Pelekai** . She was a cute 15-year-old girl that lived on Destiny Islands. She stood at 5’ 4” with deep tan skin and a amazingly curvaceous figure. Despite her age she had a body any woman would kill for with soft yet lean arms, a slim waist, thick thighs, wide hips, a big bouncy bubble booty, and a pair of E-cup breasts each with dark tan nipples. She had a head of long black hair with a small white flower in it and big brown eyes.

 

Said island girl was currently having her tight pink pussy pounded by the cock of a second figure.

 

“F-Fuck Lilo!” groaned out the second figure. This voice belonged to  **Keoni Jameson** . He was a 16-year-old skater boy that also lived on Destiny Islands. He stood at 5’ 7” with tan peachy skin and a twinkish figure. He was nowhere near as muscular as Sora and Riku, but had a decent set of developing muscles on his arms and legs, a faint set of abs on his slim waist, a firm set of  pecs with perky pink nipples, a cute bubble butt that was dwarfed by Lilo’s, and a hairless 7 inch long 2 inch thick dick with 4 inch thick balls. He had a head of spiky red hair with white highlights and brown eyes.

 

The two younger teens had been wandering around the island, exploring when they caught the trio having their fun. They had quickly gotten excited and started having their own fun together. While they witnessed most of the session between the older trio, neither of the pair noticed when they had been covered in the strange auras when they came for they had reached their own climaxes at the same time. And once the trio started getting it on all over again, the younger pair could not help but go for it themselves.

 

The northern sector of the beach was filled with many young lustful moans and cries for several hours.

 

**-KHL-**

 

“Ah~” Sora groaned happily as he stretched his body.

 

After spending several hours of fucking around with his two best friends, the three of them decided to head home for the night as it was already sunset when they finished. After getting dressed in his black g-string with red stripes, a silver cock-ring at the head of his cock with spikes resembling the negative space of the shape of his crown pendant. black and white fingerless gloves, a short black and white sleeveless jacket and a pair of large yellow and black sneakers, Sora bid Riku and Kairi goodbye and they gave each other a kid before heading their separate ways. On his way back he did spot Keoni and Lilo passed out from their own sex session, which made him smile lightly. 

 

Unlike many of the other young men and women of the islands, Sora did not live on the suburban island where most of the inhabitants lived in which was north to the play island. Instead, Sora lived on a small islet to the south of the play island.

 

He took a boat and quickly rowed himself to the islet which had several trees and plants all surrounding a larger massive tree that held a huge treehouse at the top.

 

With a smile Sora walked to the base of the tree where a large wooden elevator waited for him. He hopped onto the lift and pulled a lever before the sounds of moving mechanisms went off and he was then lifted up into the air. The elevator took him all the way up to the front porch of the main treehouse. The porch was filled with tropical plants and flowers in vases and a small bird feeder with a few parrots eating from it.

 

Sora walked through the front door and immediately was hit with the pleasant smells of food. “Mmm, dinner smells good.”

 

“Sora, is that you dearie?” asked a female voice.

 

“Yeah I’m back mom,” Sora said as he walked through the house and into a large wooden kitchen. “Hey Mom.”

 

“Hello love,” said Sora’s adoptive mother  **Tia Dalma** . Tia was a seemingly 29 year old woman that stood at 6 feet tall with dark-tan skin and a nice figure consisting of a voluptuous J-cup chest with chocolate brown nipples each sporting a silver nipple ring, a matching plump ass, markings under her eyes, slight hair around her snatch, long brown braided hair, large puffy lips and deep brown eyes. She wore a tight fitting red and black sash around her chest, just barely hiding her nipples and rings, a loose set of orange and yellow clothes around her waist that did not stop her sexy legs and butt from being exposed, some shells dangling from her waist and a crab/heart-shaped pendant tied to a necklace around her neck. “So how was your day today?”

 

“Pretty fun,” Sora replied. “Hung around the play island with Riku and Kairi for most of the day.”

 

“Oh believe me I know,” Tia Dalma said with a teasing grin. “I could hear you all the way over here.” Sora blushed slightly while his mother giggled. “I’m just messing you you dear. Now would you like some dinner?”

 

“Of course! Thanks mom,” Sora said with a big smile. He quickly sat at the table while Tia finished and served him a plate of delicious-looking food. “Mmm, thanks mom,” he said before digging in.

 

Tia smiled warmly as she watched her son eat. It was 17 years ago she found him floating in a basket on the sea floating to her island. She never thought of herself as a person who would care for a baby and raise it, but Sora was her little star in the inky darkness. He crawled his way into her heart and she could not imagine her last few years without him in her life.

 

“Mmm, thanks mom. It was delicious, as usual,” Sora said, wiping his mouth clean after wiping the plate clean of food.

 

“Thank you dearie,” Tia Dalma said as she took the plate and put it in the sink. “So...a little crab told me that you and your friends will be meeting to discuss about your trip.” A small frown formed on her face, but she quickly tried to hide it by turning away.

 

Sora however noticed and frowned himself. He loved his mother dearly and knew that the news of his desire to leave the islands and explore beyond had not been easy on her, even though she supported him on his decision. He rose up, walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, enveloping her in a tight hug.

 

“Sora,” she said softly, reminding herself that she could never hide her true feelings from her son.

 

“Mom, I know you’re not exactly psyched about me leaving,” Sora said as he hugged her. “Believe me, I don’t want to leave you either. But...I don’t know, I guess I just really want to see what’s out there. You should know, you did come from another world too, didn’t you?”

 

“Aye, I did,” Tia admitted. “But the world I came from was not a happy place Sora, it is not where dreams come true. And the worlds beyond can be just as cruel and dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt but...I know it would be foolish of me to stop you.”

 

“Mom don’t worry so much,” Sora said as he went around and faced her. “I’ll be fine. I’ll have Kairi, Riku and the others with me. Together we’ll be fine.”

 

“I’m sure you will, but Sora there are dangers out there that you have not seen before,” Tia said as she walked towards the window of the Kitchen and looked at the stars.

 

**♪KHL MUSIC TIME!♪**

**Out There**

Sora ( **Bold** ) & Tia Dalma ( _ Italics) _

 

_ The worlds are strange _

_ The worlds are twisted _

_ I’ve seen the horror that plague the vast expanse _

_ I want you to understand _

 

Tia turns to Sora and grabbed his shoulders. Their eyes met before she continued to sing.

 

_ I who raise you, teach you, feed you, love you _

_ I who know the dangers to beware _

_ How can I protect you, love, if you _

_ Are to go out there? _

_ Far out there _

 

Tia leads Sora through the house, looking at several pictures of their lives together. There was one of when Sora was still a baby and in Tia’s arms. Another was of Sora’s 5th birthday party with his face covered in cake and Tia trying to wipe it clean. Another was of Sora naked in bed with a giggling Tia holding a sign over his head saying “Baby’s First Romp with Mom”.

 

_ You are here _

( **I am here** )

_ And I love you _

( **And I love you** )

_ And there are worlds _

_ For that all hate _

_ What is different _

_ You do not comprehend _

( **But I understand** )

_ Out there they can revile you _

_ As a monster _

( **As a monster?** )

_ Out there they can hate _

_ And scorn and jeer _

( **But I’m not a monster** )

_ Why take that kind of hate _

_ And consternation _

_ Please stay right here _

_ Stay with me _

(I'm with you)

_ Right here with me _

( **I'm right here with you** )

_ Do not go away _

_ Okay? _

_ Please stay _

_ Right here _

 

They reach Sora’s room where Tia holds his hands to her chest, tears in her eyes. “Please Sora… I don’t think I could live with myself if something happened to you,” she said softly.

 

Sora lifted his mother’s chin and looked at her eyes. “I know mom, I’d feel the same but…” He looked to his open window. “...I just know there’s more to life than just living on these islands.” He then lead his mother out through the window.

 

**Safe behind these trees and the wide open ocean**

**Gazing at the people who live near me**

**None of them with a single notion**

**Of the lands and wonders beyond that could be**

**All my life I memorized these islands**

**Always being the same as they will be**

**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day**

**Not on the land**

**But beyond the sand**

 

Sora leads his mother to the top of their house, looking down towards the other islands. He could see the trees and plants moving about from the cool wind and the ocean waves softly hitting the land.

 

**And out there**

**Searching past the sun**

**Give me one day out there**

**All I ask is one**

**To hold forever**

 

**Out there**

**Where they all live unaware**

**What I'd give**

**What I'll dare**

**Just to live one day out there**

 

Sora goes over and hugs his mother, then gestures to the suburban island to the north of them where several people walked around in the night.

 

**Out here among the islands and the men and their wives**

**From the tallest tree tops I can see them**

**Every day they run and play and go about their lives**

**Heedless of the wonders out there beyond them**

**But I won’t waste my chance**

**I'll treasure every instant**

 

Sora separates from his mother and sings with more energy and determination, his eyes shining under the starlight and stunning his mother.

 

**Out there**

**Searching through the stars**

**Taste a mornings out there**

**With all of my island friends**

**To freely explore about there**

**Just one day and then**

**I swear I'll be content**

**With my share**

**Won't resent**

**Won't despair**

**Oh and then**

**I won't care**

**I'll have spent**

**One day**

**Out there!**

 

**♪KHL MUSIC TIME END♪**

 

Tia stared at at her son as he stood proud, looking at the night star-filled sky.

 

Despite her desire for him to be safe, Tia could not deny that Sora’s voice had reached out to her. He felt the call to go out and see more beyond what their island home had to offer, and in many ways she could understand those feelings. There was once a time in her life she too wished for more, though her life did end up taking different turns.

 

“Mom,” Sora spoke, snapping the dark-skinned woman out of her thoughts. He turned around and looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling under the night sky. “I know you’re worried, but I’ll be fine.” He walked over to her and took her hands into his. “I want you to know that no matter how far I go, or how long we are apart, I will  _ always _ come back to you. Yes I want to leave the islands, but just to see what else is out there. And once I’ve seen some of it, I’ll be back to tell you all about it. This isn’t going to be goodbye, but just see you later. I love you mom, and I’d never want to be away from you for too long.”

 

“Sora,” Tia said, her eyes tearing up as she stared at her kind-hearted son. She brought him into a hug, squeezing him tightly between her arms and breast. “My love, I know you will come back. You are such a good boy, and I know you’ll have your friends with you. Just promise me you’ll be careful out there.”

 

“I promise mom,” Sora said as he hugged his mother in return, squeezing her with all his strength as tears threatened to fall from his own eyes.

 

The two held each other like that for several minute, basking under the glow of the night sky and the cool ocean wind. After they put all the emotion they could into the hug, they pulled away, smiling lovingly at each other.

 

“Well, if you’re sure about heading out, then I guess all I can do is support you,” Tia said with a small smile. However, the smile then quickly turned to a predatory grin. “Oh course, there is another thing we can do before you head out.”

 

Sora couldn’t stop the gulp that went down his throat for he knew just how his mother got when she sported that predatory smile. However, that was quickly replaced with his own excitement. He nodded, which led his mother to laugh.

 

The pair quickly went back into their house and into Sora’s room. In a matter of minute, they shed their clothes and exposed their naked bodies. Sora couldn’t help but marvel at his mother drop-dead-gorgeous body, which made his rod stiffen up to full hardness. Tia giggled before leading her so to his bed where he laid down.

 

“Alright dear, time for some family time,” Tia said as she licked her lips, staring down at Sora’s fat rod. She turned about a laid her wide hips above Sora’s head, giving him a clear view of her shaven pink cunt. She laid down, pressing her voluptuous body against her sons and letting her bountiful breasts consum his cock between them, making the young boy moan.

 

“F-Fuck mom, your tits feel so nice,” Sora moaned out.

 

“Oh I know love, but don’t think I’m going to be doing all the work, you know I taught you better than that,” Tia said, shaking her hips atop Sora, enticing him to reach up.

 

Sora did as was expected, reached up and sticking two fingers into his mother’s wet pussy. The older woman moaned softly as she felt her son’s digits penetrate her. As she did, she squeezed her breasts around Sora’s cock, pushing and rubbing it between the dark-skinned mounds.

 

Wanting to make his mother feel good, Sora leaned up and started to lick around the folds of his mother’s womanhood. The sweet taste of her inner juices tickled his taste buds while he continued to thrust his fingers into her. He decided to add more fun by pushing in a third finger into her snatch. With his other hand he used his thumb and pointer to gently rub and flick his mother’s clit, getting cute mewls from the older woman.

 

“By the gods Sora,” Tia moaned. “You’ve really come a long way since our first time together. You’ve made your mommy so proud.” Not wanting to let her son outdo her, Tai kept on rubbing and squeezing her breasts around her son’s dick. She could see the head poking between her cleavage, the slit leaking plenty of pre. Tia licked her lips before leaning down and licking the head of her son’s cock. She felt Sora buck slightly to the feeling of the wet tongue on his sensitive head, but Tia kept him down with the pumping motions of her breasts. After teasing the head of his shaft for a bit with her tongue, Tia dove in, sucking on the bulbous bulb with pleasure.

 

“F-Fuck mom,” Sora moaned to his mother’s mouth on the head of his cock. After fingering his mother for some time, Sora decided to shift gears and pulled out his hands from his mother’s pussy and replaced them with his tongue. The fleshy muscle pushed past the folds and wriggled within the dark-skinned woman’s canal, making her gasp and let out a long moan around Sora’s cock-head as she felt the tongue penetrate her.

 

While she was certainly enjoying Sora’s tender attention to her cunt, Tia did not rest on her own method to provide pleasure to her son. She sucked on the head of his cock while bombing up and down the shaft in tandem with her larger breasts. Each time she came down, her breasts would slam down on Sora’s legs, keeping them from bucking up. Her spit from sucked went down his shaft and in between her breasts, making the soft warm tender flesh nice and slick for even more pleasure. Whatever managed to get through past the fleshy walls would fall onto Sora’s balls, tickling the sensitive cum-filled-nuts.

 

Tia lowered her hips down, forcing Sora’s head onto the pillow and burying under the thick globes of dark flesh. Sora let out muffled moans beneath his mother’s behind but he wasn’t really complaining. This action led to his tongue going deeper in his mother’s cunt and his nose riding right to her second entrance. Sora could smell the heat coming from her asshole and Tia shivered at feeling Sora’s breathing tickling her pucker. His tongue moved about faster within his mother’s pussy, making her moan harder around his shaft.

 

This pushed the mother over the edge. “MMM!” She moaned around Sora’s cock as she came down onto his face. Thanks to her large rear keeping his head in place, Sora got a mouth-full of his mother’s juices, not a bit that he minded. She squeezed Sora’s cock between her breasts as she rode her orgasm a top him. When her orgasm had subsided, Tia moved her mouth off of Sora’s cock and slumped to the side. “F-Fuck Sora...you really know how to eat out a woman,” she panted.

 

“Heh,” Sora chuckled as he sat up. “Well between you, Kairi and all the other ladies on the island, I’ve had a lot of practise. Oh and some of the boys too.”

 

Tia giggled at her son’s banter before sitting up. “Well, you made me feel good, but you have yet climax yourself,” she said gently poking Sora’s rock-hard spit-covered cock. Tia moved to where she was on her hands and knees with her plump posterior facing her son. “So go ahead love, make mommy scream like a bitch.”

 

“Heh, no problem, Sora said as he got up and moved closer to his mother’s rump. He initially intended to go for her snatch, but one look at her winking asshole quickly made him change his mind. He steadied his hands on his mother’s ass cheeks before pushing the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Aaaah~” Tia moaned out as she felt Sora’s phallus penetrate her pucker. “G-Going for the b-back door f-first Sora? I-I’m surprised.” Tia was smiling while biting her lip from the pleasure of just having her son’s cock inside her.

 

“What can I say, I try to be a wild card,” Sora said as he pushed his length deep inside of his mother’s ass. He was shivering himself from the tight confines of the warm hole. He pushes past the ring until he is deep inside. He then begins to thrust in and out, driving his thick meat into his mother’s arse at a rapid pace.

 

“Ah! Yes! Just like that love!” Tia moaned with a large smile as her son pounded away at her ass. This was by no means the first time she did anal, but it was tricky to find someone who could do her as well as her son could. She taught him nearly everything he knew about sex, and she was proud to see him put those lessons to good use.

 

“Ngah! Mom! So tight!” Sora moaned out as he kept on driving in and out of his mother’s backdoor. He loved fucking his mother and knew that he would miss this once he left with his friends, so he knew he’d have to make tonight the most special he possibly could. He gripped her hips and slammed his rod into her, driving every inch inside her ass and slamming his hips against her plump ass. 

 

“F-Fuck! Yes! That’s it baby! Fuck your mommy! Fuck her hard!” Tia cried out as Sora pretty much wrecked her ass. She lost her grip and slipped onto her fat tits, not that she minded. As her son pounded her with no hesitation, her arousal cause her to begin leaking white milk from her hardened nipples. Even though she never gave birth herself, Tia did have the methods to give herself the ability to lactate so she could nurse Sora when he was a baby, and beyond that. And she always started to leak milk when her son fucked her.

 

“M-Mom! Ngah~” Sora moaned out as he clung to the plump ass, driving his cock as fast and hard as he could. He could feel himself already ready to blow his load. Not surprising since he did just come off of getting an amazing titjob from his mother when he ate her out. He could feel the pressure and soon found himself ready to let it go. “M-Mom! I-I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum in your ass!”

 

“Go ahead baby! Cum in mommy’s ass~!” Tia screamed back as she let her tongue hang out of her mouth while her son kept on driving into her. She could feel her son’s rod pulse and twitch while he thrusted, feeling it was ready to release all of its contents inside her.

 

“NGAH! CUMMING!” Sora cried out as with a final thrust, he released his surging white spunk deep into his mother’s ass. As he filled her with his spunk, Tia gaped widely, her eyes rolling up. Her nipples were spraying milk as he filled her with much punk. What did not go inside her trickled down and tickling her dripping wet cunt.

 

With his first load released, Sora pulled out of his mother’s ass. His cock while slightly limp was still plenty hard. He slumped onto his butt, watching as his cum leaked out of his mother’s ass.

 

“G-Good job love,” Tia said as she lifted herself shakily with arms. “You filled me up pretty well.”

 

“W-Well you feel really g-good mom,” Sora said panting. 

 

“I hope you’re not too tired dear, because there’s still plenty more I want to do with you tonight,” Tia said as she regained her strength and pressed her hand to Sora’s face. “Can you give your mother some nice tender loving my dear precious boy?” 

 

Sora smiled warmly. “Of course mom,” he said before leaning in to kiss.

 

After the kiss, Tia lowered herself onto her back on the bed while her son loomed over her. They looked loving in each other’s eyes before leaning in for another kiss. As they kissed, Tia’s hands went down to Sora’s cock, giving some gentle rubs to help it get back to full hardness. While she did this, Sora returned the favor by using one hand to gently grope and squeeze her lactating breast. The pair moaned into each other’s mouth as they teased each other, helping one another get ready for the main event.

 

They pulled away for air, a thick trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Tia wiped the spit away and looked into her son’s eyes. “Sora my love, put your thick cock into my cunt. Make me your woman again.”

 

Sora simply nodded, lining up his dick with his mother’s needy pussy before thrusting himself inside. “Fuck, still tight as ever mom,” Sora moaned as his mother’s snatch clamped down on his cock like a vice.

 

“And you feel just as big my love~” Tia moaned as she felt her son’s rod shove itself inside her. She loved her son’s cock just as much as she loved the rest of him. One of the few pieces of man-meat that could ever truly make her feel like a woman. “Now start thrusting, make me go wild for your cock.”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Sora said with a smile before he started pounding away at his mother’s cunt. Thanks to the combination of his cum and her own pussy juices from their earlier orgasms made sliding into her canal pretty easy despite the tightness around his shaft. He drove his meat deep into her, pushing into her womb with each thrust. Even with the number of times they’ve had sex over the years, Sora was surprised his mother never got pregnant, though she claimed she had some serious protection. That didn’t really matter to Sora at the moment, all he could think about right now was fucking his mother hard.

 

“Aaah~ Yes my love! Yes!” Tia moaned happily as her son pounded away into her pussy. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close as he fucked her. “I love you Sora! I love you so much! Keep fucking mommy’s pussy!”

 

“M-Mom!” Sora moaned out as he kept on thrusting, driving his dick deep into his mother with loud squelching sounds from each thrust. As he fucked her, his hands went to her breasts, squeezing the massive mounds and making Tia’s milk spray out into the air. His mother moaned loudly to her milk being forced out, and Sora continued by bringing both lactating nips into his mouth, sucking on the nubs and happily guzzling down his mother’s milk.

 

“Oooh~ Yes baby! Suck on mommy’s tits!” Tia moaned lustfully as her son plowed her pussy and sucked her sweet milk out of her breasts. It was a pleasure beyond what she knew in her past world. She was so happy she took Sora in all those years ago for she doubted she could ever feel the same pleasures if the situation was different. “My baby! You’re making mommy feel so good! I...I can’t control it! I’m cumming!”

 

Sora could feel his mother climaxing around his cock, squeezing around his dick even tighter as she did. Her pussy juices squirted out around his cock and covering it as he kept on fucking her. 

 

“M-Mom!” Sora cried out, letting the two lactating teets fly out of his mouth and spray in the air. His mother’s tight grip on his cock was pushing him over the edge. “I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum again!”

 

“Yes! Cum in me baby! Fill your mommy’s womb with your cum! I want it all!” Tia cried out as she pulled Sora into her chest. ‘ _ Yes! Fill me Sora! Fill me while I take off the seal! Make. Me. PREGNANT! _ ’ she thought. While she had Sora close to her, a magic circle appeared above where her womb was. The circle glowed before breaking apart without Sora knowing it was even there.

 

“N-Ngah!” Sora exclaimed as he clung onto his mother’s body, thrusting harder than he had before, desperate for release. With a pulse of his cock and a final big thrust, Sora screamed, “I’M CUMMING!” His seed erupted from his cock and surged into Tia’s waiting womb. The white spunk filled the baby-making box like a flood, filling it to the brim and forcing it to expand to retain it all. 

 

“AH! SORA! I LOVE YOU!” Tia screamed with a wide happy smile as she felt her son’s cum fill her so much. She could feel every ounce fill her, and whatever didn’t squirtle out from her pussy and fell on the bed. The pair clung onto each other’s body as they rode out the pleasurable sensation.

 

As fast as it came, Sora’s release soon ended. Tia’s stomach had distended, making her look five months pregnant. Slowly, Sora pulled his now limp cock out of his mother’s cum-leaking pussy before slumping onto the bed next to her.

 

The two laid on the bed panting heavily, riding out the adrenaline from their climaxes. “That...was amazing...as always,” Sora panted with a smile on his face.

 

Tia giggled. “Indeed it was,” she said with a smile before turning towards Sora. “Though I hope you’re still up for more, because I don’t plan on letting you go for the rest of the night.”

 

Sora smiled back at his mother. “Ready when you are mom,” he said before leaning in to kiss her once more.

 

Mother and son kissed each other passionately before returning to their sexual endeavours, pleasuring each other for the rest of the night.

 

**-KHL-**

 

_ Beyond the reach of Destiny Islands, many stars twinkled in the night sky.  _ _  
_ _ However, most of these stars were actually other worlds. Countless worlds of wonder and amazing people. _

 

_ One by one, the stars begin to faze out into darkness. It soon begins to spread with more stars disappearing rapidly. _

 

_ All across the universe, countless stars begin to disappear, the reach of the darkness consuming them and making them fall. _

 

_ It was only a matter of time before the darkness would reach the Islands, and then a destiny long forgotten will be reborn. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this.
> 
> With the release of KH3 on its way, I decided long back that I would try my hand at finally writing a Lewdiverse story based around this series. For those not in the know, the Lewdiverse is basically this massive multiverse of stories were the characters are hyper-sexualized and hyper-horny for lots of fun times. Gotta Bang'em All! and Kingdom of Hearts and Lust are the first to be part of this new series of stories I'll be writing, and several more may soon join in.
> 
> So I'm sure you guys are curious about some of the extra characters I threw in, right? Well all of these were ideas that me and some writer friends came up with. Since we already had an island paradise in the KH series, it made little sense to create a new one for the Lilo and Stitch characters, so I decided to put those characters on the islands. Lilo and Keoni will be appearing more in the story along with other characters from their series. As for Tia Dalma, I always had this fun idea where, like Kairi, Sora was from another world and was taken in by Tia Dalma, who had also ended up on Destiny Islands after her world was lost to darkness. I like Tia's character (and after watching her interactions with Sora in KH3 even more so) and felt she and Sora could have a great mother-son relationship. And this being the Lewdiverse, that relationship has a whole new meaning. I know we technically had Sora's mom in KH1, but we only heard her voice, nothing more, so I'm pretty much free to do that how I please.
> 
> Now don't expect this story to follow the same plot-lines as the original games. I have...some mixed feeling about the later games and plan to rewrite a lot of the lore that surrounds the KH franchise that make it so ridiculously over-complicated. Another thing I'm doing is that don't expect Riku and Kairi to just vanish after that first lemon. One thing I have yet to see with KH games is how strong the bond between the Paopao trio actually is. We've never seen them fight together, and frankly I always wondered what could have happened if they actually stuck together throughout the entire journey. Also, that "world order" nonsense, yeah you can throw that out the window for this fic.
> 
> One last thing I want to mention is that, for the first time ever, I am including songs in one of my fics. It's an idea I've seen in practice before, and considering KH is a Disney property, I'm surprised the games don't have more musical numbers without annoying mini games. Seriously, Atlantica in KH2 was annoying. The only good part about it was Sora singing Under the Sea. But besides that, expect song segments of many different Disney songs throughout the story. 
> 
> Well, that's all I can give you guys for now. Hope you guys enjoy this trip through a brand new adventure.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
